


Gone Sleddin'

by wintersrose



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersrose/pseuds/wintersrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- A Steggy AU that's completely fluffy and super cute</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone Sleddin'

"Steve, come on!" Peggy yelled from the top window of their house. It had been some time since they’ve gotten married and decided to move in together, but now they had their own house nestled in the middle of the back woods of Vermont. It’s late winter, and they just got a huge snow storm - perfect for sledding and doing other fun winter activities. Steve was busy downstairs finishing up some paperwork for SHIELD and Peggy had just woken up from a nap. 

"What is it Peggy?" Steve called from the living room. Peggy rushed downstairs with a huge grin on her face.

"Do you not see the snow outside or are you blind?" She said giving him a peck on the cheek. Steve chuckled.

"Yes, I saw the snow. I’ve been watching it while finishing up some work." Steve said as he gently rubbed Peggy’s back. 

"We should go sledding." Steve watched Peggy’s mouth drop and he laughed. 

"That’s the greatest idea you’ve had this week!" Peggy said and she gave Steve a hug. 

"Let’s go get ready and I’ll meet you out front" Peggy told him. Steve nodded his head. He didn’t really need much to wear, so he just put on a coat and slipped on some boots. Peggy had to bundle herself up and wore a red, white and blue scarf that Steve had gotten her for Christmas. She looked at herself in the mirror in their room, and she smiled, content with everything that was happening right now. I’m the luckiest girl in the world with the best man by my side, Peggy thought as she headed downstairs once more.  
Steve was waiting for Peggy on the front of their house, with his shield tucked safely behind his back. 

"You ready for some fun?" He asked Peggy. She smiled from ear to ear and zipped up her combat boots. 

"Let’s go!" Peggy said as she grabbed Steve’s hand. Steve was just about ready to leave when he thought of something.

"Wait a moment" He said. Steve grabbed a piece of blank paper and a marker and scribbled on it "GONE SLEDDIN’" and taped it on the front door. "This way if anyone stops by they’ll know we’re busy." Steve told Peggy. 

"Alright come on Steve!" Steve followed Peggy outside, and before she knew it, he had picked her up and put her on his shield and they slid down their back yard all the way to the bottom. Peggy shrieked with delight, laughing as they hit the end and fell over. 

"I WASN’T READY!" She said as she playfully punched Steve in the arm. 

"Well I thought you wanted to go sledding!" He said, rubbing his arm. She could really throw a punch even if it’s not really meant to hurt. 

"Of course I wanted to go sledding, just not right away you silly goon." Peggy said as she gave Steve a kiss on the lips. Steve could feel his insides melt along with the snow around them, and he couldn’t think of a better way to spend the day with his wife.


End file.
